creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Götz von Berlichingen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Weirdozzy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BenNasty (Talk) 13:21, 4 May 2011 Particularly Necessary? Yo Oz-diggity...was the undo and then redo of the whole Sonic Doll thing really necessary? Just sayin, in the future, the most recent edit is the one on the right side...just in case that's the part you were confused on or whatever. Still love you tho...[BenNasty "Isn't this exciting?! Are you excited 'cause I'm excited I've never been so excited well except for the time I was [GASP I mean really... " Pinkie Pie]] I only undid, and the problem was I erased something on accident and did not realize it. I was trying to reposition my Picture, but I ended up erasing the last sentance, and did not mean to. Right on home-slice. Shit happens. [BenNasty "Isn't this exciting?! Are you excited 'cause I'm excited I've never been so excited well except for the time I was [GASP I mean really... " Pinkie Pie]] 03:42, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Don't worry I wont turn out to be a post slut ;) Troll Pasta Editing It's a horrible troll pasta. It's not meant to be readable. In cases like these where the grammar is shitty, please make a TRANSLATION section. Do not edit purposfully bad spelling, please. ClericofMadness 22:28, May 10, 2011 (UTC) It just did not seem even slightly logical for someone to want ''to type like that. But ok, I did not know about the Translation section, I apologize for the mistake. Theory ANYBODY can make the suggestion for new cat orgies, IMO, now this isnt necessarily the opinion of the tribunal of admins by any means, but if you can first bring it up on one of our talk pages, doesn't matter who that you believe there should be a new cat orgy and provide the pastas that would belong WITH justification, I don't see a problem with it. I say it that way because ultimately we get a little lazy and don't want to reread EVERY pasta on this site just to find out if it belongs to a new cat orgy. For the time being I will remove the pasta from the cat orgy but keep the page around until we decide either way what to do with it. If you find any other pastas that can fit please add them to the list Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - The Flood Ok. I just wanted to make sure I was not violating any rules. Always time to laugh. 12:38, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Indeed, Brobocop. It's no problemo, dude. I call them as I see them, which, I guess is why I got into that fight on this wiki some time ago. lol. I'm putting it behind me now, trying to help people and stuff. I'm also trying to make a facebook group for us but I need someone to invite before I can make it. I won't mind if you don't add me, but I think it's a good idea to do so. I'll email you my account since I can't risk putting it up here, lol. I'm also going to make a tinychat for us to deliberate in and stuff. Hoping cleric and the gang will make use of it. i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and one of the creators of nightmares. 08:34, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Ill ad you, just email me the page and I will add it. Or you can just look up Maverick Gentry Always time to laugh. 08:37, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know dude, the videogames tag thing is more or less cleaned up. I checked the videogames tag list and checked them each one by one, removing tags when needed. I might've missed one or two, though, but it's more or less ayt. P.S. this is the category where I'll be leaving you messages. i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and one of the creators of nightmares. 14:21, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I respect you and shit bro, but are you sure about removing all of those videogame tags? I'm aware that pokemon is a videogame and there's no need for being redundant, but when people search for videogames in the search bar thing then those pokemon articles won't pop up albeit them being about videogames. I made a mistake with my message and how I put that in. i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and one of the creators of nightmares. 13:43, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I helping clean up the Categories. Xan had told me it was redundant to put Video games in a Pokemon Pasta. When someone looks for Pokemon they should probably go to "Pokemon" lol I appreciate you asking though, I am just trying to help with the categories. If Cleric, Xan, or Ben say otherwise then I will stop. But as for now, I am just doing what I have seen them do. Always time to laugh. 13:56, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see dude. I'll help you clean that shit up right now. I was away all day and I wasn't able to talk to them. let's clean up some shit, yo! Ok! Anything that has the category of a video game title already in it does not need Video game writen in it. Like Zelda, Pokemon, stuff like that, Always time to laugh. 14:00, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Good job Brosorus midnight train... justification on removing demon/devil? ---- huge MF spoiler alert------------------------------------------ he talks to the devil at the end... There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 15:43, May 16, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews The last person to put the categories had Ghosts, devils in the same, and it seemed a little bulky to have those, and it seemed easier just to have Beings, since that puts them both into the same one. If the was not to your satisfaction let me know, and I will go back and undo my revision. I know he talks to the devil It's one of my favorite pastas. I have re-read it 6 times. Always time to laugh. 15:52, May 16, 2011 (UTC) weird... Weird is a catchall category we created for articles that can't quite be summed up anywhere else, so pretty much if it has weird it can only have videos and OC as tags... because yeah, if it can be described as books/beings/subaru/ video games, it doesnt deserve weird you know? There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 17:09, May 16, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Ok, so was what I did wrong? no you're good, it had other cats yous good There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 17:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews About that edit on To kill a Pokemon I did make it. I just made it before I joined. RedMageCole 23:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC) bound... yo, that flea market/gamestop thing... let it be dude, it's his OC... just sayin... There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 12:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews I know, after I udid it the first time I did not touch it again, I realized he did it afterwards. I thought I read the he did not write it. Helping the wiki one edit at a time. 12:11, May 19, 2011 (UTC) So I herd... I herd u liek being teh modz. You are appearing to be trustworthy and dedicated to keeping this site free and clear of shitposts. Would you be interested in temporary admin powers to assist with taking care of the site while Ben and Xan might not be around at 100%, and then see how you do with it, maybe make it forevs? ClericofMadness 07:27, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm Bob Dole and Bob Dole approves of this message. Bob Dole BobDole PS: Bob Dole I'm SethOmega and SethOmega also approves of this message. SethOmega 14:39, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes Uncle cleric, I would indeed liek to be an Admin (Even if for a short time) Always time to laugh. 21:30, May 21, 2011 (UTC) grats Welcome to the brotherhood. Nothing is true... Everything is permitted... whoops still wrong game There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 22:21, May 21, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Shall you brand my hands master assassin? I don't want to lose my ring finger...I need it to type W's Always time to laugh. 23:24, May 21, 2011 (UTC) You Edit Lots of Pages Do You Get In Trouble For That Just Asking There is kind a difference here, My edits were actually helpful, and I did not spam with pictures, that were unecessary, so please be a little nicer the site staff. Always time to laugh. 04:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Editing is what ...you know, people do on a wiki. Also, what's up with the Caps On Every Word. that's just weiiiird. ClericofMadness 07:14, May 22, 2011 (UTC) No cleric he was editing names of pages, adding about 2 photos per edit, and I was just saying, to chillax with the photos. Always time to laugh. 13:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) 2nd edit. I noticed that a comma was needed near to the start of the story so I had to put that in (I thought it would look bad if I didn't correct it). I think it was the comma which is now in "To start off, I would like to say that this card game really exists" which I needed to add. Tempest-Fennac 12:37, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, sailor. Dude. I would fuck you. Just sayin'. Thanks? Weirdozzy 20:15, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Dear Ozzy I see your name everywhere on this wikia, and I want you to read my newest story, its called "Through the trees". If you get a chance browse it, and tell me what you think, because that would be pretty kick ass. Orfy666 17:04, May 24, 2011 (UTC)orfy666 I will do that, thank you Orfy. Weirdozzy 17:16, May 24, 2011 (UTC) hey ozzy? i think yr cool! tee hee hee. i like you. anyway, um, i was wondering if you'd check out some of the pastas me and my friend wrote? tell me what ya think. oh, and it's me on the pictures. ;) LOVE, Spikeyxashe er.. just ashe.. Hey OzzyBro! Hey hey hey! Haven't been on the wiki in a long while, bro. I was in singapore on vacation. Congrats on that admin/mod thing, I'm 100% sure you'll do awesome. i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and the creator of nightmares. 15:34, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man, I am doing an OK job so far! I have been on everyday. I have kept the site clean so far! Weirdozzy 15:48, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah you have man keep it up and I'm sure you'll keep your adminship. Great jorb so far. Also idk if you've done this yet but please put an email address you can be contacted at on your user page so people can get ahold of you for private questions/ grievances. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 21:57, May 25, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Oy! Since you're doing a good job so far when you're done with your probation period you'll be assigned an area of responsibility (AOR). Now keep in mind you can still make an on the spot correction if need be but this will primarily be your expected thing to deal with, mine is category cleanup/ site maintenance, Ben is trolls/ user issues, cleric is a bit of everything as owner. I would suggest troll cleanup or something like that. Nothing is too official but it helps lighten the load for everybody else. So just keep that in mind. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 22:20, May 25, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Ok! Thanks for letting me know, I really am hoping to get adminship so that I can continue to make this site a better place for the readers. I would love nothing more than to be a troll watcher :) Weirdozzy 00:38, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Making storys Making storys Hey, can i make a few slenderman stories? and i might change Condemned 3 so it's something else apart from a horrible troll pasta. Lew24591 22:08, May 27, 2011 (UTC) You can make as many stories as you want, but we do ask that you do not change any stories other than those which you yourself have written unless it is for minor things such as punctuation spelling or overall readability. Protip: horrible troll pasta doesnt mean bad, only that it is written for humorous purposes rather than to be creepy. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 22:15, May 27, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Exactly what Xan said, you don't need our permission to make stories, but do not change other peoples stories. I hope you re-do your pasta to be serious. I do like VG pasta's something feirce Weirdozzy 02:08, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Troll pastas again. Horrible, all capped, badly spelled and unknown pasta found. Mark for deletion? Since this is your department I figure I should report to you. I'm talking about this page, btw. you know who I am, i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and the creator of nightmares. 06:01, May 28, 2011 (UTC) the edit, i made the edit, but hit publish instead of preview, and it looked stupid so i took it off. the edit, i made the edit, but hit publish instead of preview, and it looked stupid so i took it off. why? why is mine and brandons stories marked for deletion? we properly marked them as horrible troll pasta's just as the rules stated. You are abusing your admin powers. We are following the rules down to the smallest point and yet you still have something against us. Please just leave us alone and let us post our stories. We do not intend to be trolls on this site, but occasionally post troll stories. thanks for reading this message! Um, that was me who marked them. That means they're up for vote. Unfortunately, we were getting far too many horrible stories and we are trying to evaluate all that come through. I'm not really seeing the point of the stories. It looks like a 6-year-old wrote them, and it's just god-awful. I'll give them another look, but, the only creepy part I really saw was the spelling/grammar. PROTIP: Please check the History of a page before accusing people of abusing powers. ClericofMadness 19:46, May 31, 2011 (UTC) RED TROLL FLAG Sorry for the caps, but some dude messed up XanCrews' profile. Erased his entire talk page and profile. The dude made an account named 'XanCrevvs '''hope something gets done. You know who I am, bro. i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and the creator of nightmares. 22:09, May 31, 2011 (UTC) He has been banned, thank you. ClericofMadness 22:38, May 31, 2011 (UTC)